leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Maokai/historia
Historia * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Totemiczny Maokai | 2:Skórka = Zwęglony Maokai | 3:Skórka = Świąteczny Maokai | 4:Skórka = Nawiedzony Maokai | 5:Skórka = Maokai Bramkarz | 6:Skórka = Miaukai | 7:Skórka = Zwycięski Maokai }} Aktualna Krótka Maokai to olbrzymi drzewiec przepełniony gniewem, który walczy z koszmarami z Wysp Cienia. Stał się ucieleśnieniem zemsty, gdy magiczny kataklizm zniszczył jego dom, opierając się nieśmierci tylko dzięki wodom życia, które w nim płynęły. Niegdyś był spokojnym duchem natury, ale teraz Maokai walczy zawzięcie, aby pozbyć się klątwy ciążącej na Wyspach Cienia i przywrócić dawne piękno swojemu domowi. Długa Maokai to olbrzymi drzewiec przepełniony gniewem, który walczy z koszmarami z Wysp Cienia. Stał się ucieleśnieniem zemsty, gdy magiczny kataklizm zniszczył jego dom, opierając się nieśmierci tylko dzięki wodom życia, które w nim płynęły. Niegdyś był spokojnym duchem natury, ale teraz Maokai walczy zawzięcie, aby pozbyć się klątwy ciążącej na Wyspach Cienia i przywrócić dawne piękno swojemu domowi. Na długo przed pojawieniem się istot żywych, z fal oceanicznych powstał łańcuch wysp ze skał i gliny. Wraz z ich stworzeniem narodził się Maokai, duch natury. Przyjął on formę drzewca, jego ciało pokryła kora, a długie kończyny upodobniły się do gałęzi. Maokai czuł się bardzo samotny na swojej ziemi, lecz wyczuwał także jej potencjał dla rozwoju życia. Przemierzał wyspy w poszukiwaniu oznak życia, popadając przy tym w coraz większą samotność. Na jednej pagórkowatej wyspie, pokrytej miękką i żyzną glebą, Maokai wyczuł źródło nieskończonej energii wydobywającej się spod ziemi. Zapuścił więc swoje ogromne korzenie na głębokość źródła magicznej wody życia i zaczerpnął z niego. Dzięki temu urodzajnemu płynowi był w stanie stworzyć wiele roślin, które zasadził na wyspach. Niedługo potem wyspy pokryły zielone lasy, sosnowe zagajniki i wiele innych rodzajów roślin, a we wszystkim można było poczuć tę cudowną magię. Wspaniałe drzewa z ogromnymi koronami i wielkimi, krętymi korzeniami pokryły wyspy bujną zielenią. Obfita roślinność przyciągnęła także inne duchy natury, a zwierzęta żyły na urodzajnej ziemi. Gdy ludzie przybyli na wyspy, także zachwycali się ich bogactwem i utworzyli społeczność badaczy oddanych odkrywaniu tajemnic świata. Mimo że Maokai był czujny, widział, jak szanują oni świętość jego ziem. Wyczuwając głęboką magię lasów, ludzie zbudowali swoje domy w mniej zarośniętych miejscach, by nie naruszać spokoju duchów natury. Od czasu do czasu Maokai ujawniał się tym, których uznał za godnych zaufania, i błogosławił ich wiedzą zielonych lasów, a nawet swoim największym darem – podziemnym źródłem, które mogło uleczyć śmiertelne rany. Upłynęło wiele wieków, a Maokai żył w doskonałej harmonii i szczęściu, dopóki na wyspach nie pojawiła się flota żołnierzy zza morza. Maokai czuł, że stanie się coś okropnego. Król ogarnięty żalem zakopał ciało swojej królowej i, w nadziei na przywrócenie jej do życia, skąpał jej rozkładające się zwłoki w uzdrawiających wodach. Królowa, ożywiona jako gnijące truchło, błagała o powrót do umarłych. Król próbował naprawić swój błąd, nieświadomie rzucając klątwę na wyspy. Maokai odczuł pierwsze oznaki zbliżającej się katastrofy, która wkrótce miała zniszczyć jego ziemie. Wyczuwał obecność przerażającej mocy pod ziemią, a jego samego dotknął przenikliwy chłód. Gdy zniszczenie zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać, Maokai desperacko sięgnął swoimi korzeniami w głąb ziemi i zaczerpnął ze źródła, nasycając swoje ciało jego magią. Nim dosięgnęła go przeklęta woda, Maokai wycofał swoje korzenie, blokując przy tym dostęp do wody. Wydał z siebie okropny ryk, gdy jego święte źródło, które powierzył ludziom, zostało całkowicie zatrute – wiry kłębiące się pod wodą splugawiły wszystko. Kilka chwil później, gdy mgła otaczająca wyspy stała się czarna, wszystkie żywe stworzenia zostały uwięzione między życiem a śmiercią. Maokai obserwował w agonii, jak wszystko, co znał – rośliny, duchy natury, zwierzęta i ludzie, zmieniają się w cienie. Jego gniew rósł; piękno, które doskonalił od malutkich sadzonek, zostało zniszczone w jednym momencie przez nieostrożnych ludzi. Mgła odbierająca życie zebrała się wokół Maokaia, a ten zapłakał, gdy piękne kwiaty zdobiące jego ramiona zmieniły się w pył. Jego ciało zadrżało i przemieniło się w powykręcane, sękate korzenie i splątane gałęzie, gdy mgła zaczęła wysysać z niego życie. Lecz rdzeń Maokaia został nasycony cennymi wodami życia, dzięki czemu uniknął okropnego losu nieśmierci. Gdy wypaczone zjawy i przerażające wynaturzone istoty zajęły wyspy, ludzie bez życia otoczyli Maokaia. Ogarnięty furią zmiótł duchy swoimi potężnymi gałęziami, zauważając, że jest w stanie roznieść ich w pył ciosami. Wstręt przeszył Maokaia. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabił. W szale ruszył na bezduszne istoty, lecz były ich setki, przez co musiał uciekać. Jego dom stanął w ruinach, a towarzysze zostali przemienieni w chodzące koszmary. Maokai nie miał wyboru, musiał opuścić przeklęte wyspy. Lecz czuł płynące głęboko w nim święte wody, które dawały mu życie. Przeżył Zniszczenie dzięki tej samej esencji, która rozwinęła życie na wyspach, dlatego nie mógł porzucić teraz swego domu. Jako pierwszy duch natury Błogosławionych Wysp, Maokai będzie walczył, by przywrócić ład na swej ziemi. Otoczony przez niezliczone hordy podłych bestii i mroczną mgłę, Maokai trwa w walce i pragnie się zemścić na złu, które splugawiło wyspy. Jedyną satysfakcję daje mu bezlitosny pogrom bezdusznych widm, które przemierzają jego ziemie. Czasem udaje się Maokaiowi przepędzić mgłę i duchy, uwalniając zagajniki i gęstwiny z ich rąk. Mimo że życie nie pojawiło się na przeklętej ziemi od ponad wieku, Maokai stara się tworzyć schronienia, choćby tymczasowe, wolne od zarazy i smutku. Tak długo, jak Maokai nie przestaje walczyć, nadzieja ciągle istnieje, ponieważ płynie w nim nieskażona woda życia, ostatnia szansa na ratunek dla wysp. Gdy ziemie znów pokryje zieleń, Maokai również wróci do swojej dawnej postaci. Duch natury sprowadził życie na wyspy dawno temu i nie spocznie, póki nie wrócą do pełni swej świetności. Kwiat Nocy Zimny wiatr przedostaje się przez szczeliny mojej kory, świszcząc przenikliwie. Mam dreszcze. Moje kończyny już od dawna nie zaznały ciepła lata. Wysokie kształty wokół mnie pękają i upadają w podmuchu. Ich życie zniknęło już dawno temu. Teraz są oni jedynie moimi cichymi towarzyszami. Ich kruche pnie są tylko pustymi skorupami, szorstkimi i szarymi pamiątkami bujnego lasu, który tu niegdyś rozkwitał. Duchy wędrują pomiędzy drzewami tuż obok mnie. Blade i upiorne nocą. Węzeł na mojej korze się zacieśnia. Zwykle wypuściłbym korzenie aż do jego serca, lecz dziś nie chcę ujawniać duchom swojej obecności. Jestem zmęczony stawianiem oporu. Samo to, że w ogóle istnieję, jest aktem rebelii przeciwko klątwie niszczącej te ziemie. Te księżycowe oczy są tak nieobecne. Na tej wyspie śmierci nie ma już nic żywego ani bezbronnego, co mogłoby zaspokoić ten głód zniszczenia. Nic, na co można by zapolować albo skonsumować. Duch wędruje pomiędzy drzewami, zostawiając mnie w swojej samotni. Spoglądam na las cieni, a moje gałęzie się chwieją. Mój wzrok przykuwa malutki czerwony płomień wyłaniający się z nieskończonej szarości. Otulony czarną ziemią, malutki kwiatek wynurza się z powierzchni, a jego płatki są tak jasne, że niemal mnie oślepiają. To kwiat nocy. Dawno temu pokrywały one Błogosławione Wyspy, kwitnąc jedynie podczas wieczoru letniego przesilenia. Do rana kwiaty usychały, zostawiając po sobie jedynie czarne płatki. Aż do kolejnego roku. Lecz jednej nocy oświetlały one cały las jaskrawym szkarłatem, wyglądało to jakby ziemia płonęła. Spoglądam wokół w nadziei, że jeśli jeden kwiat tutaj jest, znajdzie się ich więcej. Lecz panuje tu tylko ponura szarość martwych wysp. Moje konary trzeszczą, gdy robię chwiejny krok wprzód. Oczarowany podchodzę, miażdżąc blade liście na swojej drodze. Moja ogromna postura wznosi się nad tym delikatnym kształtem. Pochylam się zaledwie kilka centymetrów nad jego przepięknymi płatkami. Urodzajna woda w moim rdzeniu budzi się i wyczuwa znaną obecność. Życie. Kwiat jest przechylony, jakby z zaciekawieniem. Cynobrowe żyły rozchodzą się na każdym płatku, a jego bladą, zieloną łodygę pokrywają setki srebrnych, aksamitnych włosów. Mógłbym spędzić wieczność, podziwiając go z każdej strony. Z każdą chwilą kwitnie i zmienia się delikatnie. Jego łodyga rośnie i rośnie, a płatki powoli się rozkładają. Jestem oczarowany każdym jego ruchem, nawet jeśli to trwa tylko chwilę. Obserwuję, jak kwiat otwiera się i ukazuje włókna wydostające się ze środka, a jego ekscytujący zapach wypełnia mój umysł. Przez chwilę zapominam o chłodzie, przenikliwym wietrze i o własnym żalu. Blade światło migocze, a ja otrząsam się z chwili zapomnienia. Nadchodzi jarzącą się postać. Dreszcz przechodzi przez moją korę. Żadne stworzenie z tych zatrutych lasów nie jest moim sprzymierzeńcem. Przeklęty duch powrócił, przyciągnął go ruch. Życie nie jest tak ciche, jak śmierć. Miotam swoimi konarami w gniewie, nie unikając już walki. Czekam na nią. Przez jedną noc żywa istota może tutaj przeżyć, będąc nietkniętą przez plugawe siły. Duch szybuje w naszą stronę. Była kiedyś człowiekiem, teraz jest półprzezroczysta i biała jak śnieg. Na jej twarzy maluje się złość, gdy widzi krwistoczerwony kwiat. Zjawa pędzi w kierunku kwiatu i usiłuje wyssać jego kruche życie. Nim kwiat zostaje całkowicie pozbawiony swojej energii, robię zamach i uderzam w nogi ducha. Piszczy, jakby płonęła, a ja wydaję z siebie ryk. Święta woda płynąca we mnie jest zgubą dla wszystkich wynaturzonych istot. Wije się i uwalnia z mojego uścisku. Unoszę swoje korzenie i uderzam nimi z całej siły. Jałowa ziemia rozstępuje się, a fala uderzeniowa przemierza wyspę. Wstrząs dosięga zjawę, która zwija się w agonii. Śmieję się gorzko. Gdy widmo się szamocze, ciskam swoimi gałęziami, a ono się rozpływa. Mroczna mgła wyłania się z ziemi w towarzystwie smrodu zgnilizny. Wiatr świszcze, i dziesiątki duchów pojawiają się naprzeciw mnie. Ich bezduszny wzrok pada na całą scenerię w ciszy. Kwiat nocy i ja stoimy przed ścianą cieni. Nie pozwolę im zniszczyć jedynej czystej istoty w tak mrocznym świecie. Z niepohamowaną furią i niewyobrażalną siłą miotam swoimi konarami, zmuszając ich do cofnięcia się. Nie zdołam zniszczyć wszystkich duchów na wyspie, ale dam radę odeprzeć ich chociaż na jakiś czas. Zjawa próbuje za mną przemknąć. Wydaję z siebie okropny ryk, gdy moje korzenie przeszywają jej serce, po czym znika we mgle. Moja moc słabnie przy tak wielu duchach wokół, lecz ja nie mam zamiaru ustąpić. Blask kwiatu jest coraz mocniejszy, sam nieświadomy walki o jego życie. Szkarłatny płatek opada z jego pięknego kwiatu niczym kropla krwi. Jego cykl życia zbliża się ku końcowi. Nadejdzie jego śmierć, a wraz z nią spoczynek. Lecz ja tego nie chcę. Czuję, że dzięki mojej furii będę w stanie oczyścić całą ziemię z tej plagi. Przeklęta mgła wzniosła się ponad drzewami i tworzy ogromne chmury. Niezliczone hordy duchów ogarnięte nienawiścią do żywych wynurzają się z mgły. Staję niewzruszony i tnę swoimi konarami szeregi mściwych duchów, zmieniając jednego za drugim w pył. Ciągle nadchodzą kolejne. Wydaję z siebie ryk i miotam gałęziami w powietrzu, tworząc nieokiełznaną burzę wywołaną moim gniewem, która rusza niczym trąba powietrzna. Napajam się widokiem chaosu utworzonego przez fale wiru, które tańczą gniewnie wokół mnie i kwiatu. Odrzuca to wszelkie widma z ogromną siłą poza drzewa. W środku tego koszmaru utworzyłem sanktuarium, w którym może rozwinąć się życie. Spojrzałem na kwiat. Znajdujemy się w oku cyklonu i jednocześnie w centrum szaleństwa. Drugi płatek opada z jego kwiatu, a potem kolejny. Wir pochłania moją energię, lecz ja nie słabnę, a burza przybiera na sile. Z każdą chwilą kwiat zrzuca kolejne płatki, aż cały opadnie na ziemię. Doskonałość w swojej powolnej i naturalnej śmierci. Nie mogę odwrócić wzroku, gdy stopniowo traci resztki swoich ognistych płatków i opada z sił. Jego życie się zakończyło. Opuszczam swoje konary, a burza słabnie. Niebo nade mną jest niebieskoszare. Bardziej jasne niż kiedykolwiek było w tym ponurym miejscu. Mrok mgły znów się zbliża, a zjawy powracają. Na ich twarzach brak emocji, nie wyczuwają już oznak życia kwiatu nocy. Nie będą mogli cieszyć się z odebrania życia. Wracają do przeklętych lasów. Ciskam korzeniami w widmo, które mnie mija, i niszczę jego esencję, która powraca do odpływającej mgły. Pozostali nawet nie próbują się do mnie zbliżyć, gdy wracają w mrok. Mimo że te ziemie nie wyglądają na zmienione, nie są już tymi samymi szarymi pustkowiami, którymi były jeszcze wczoraj. Woda życia płynie we mnie, a gleba pod moimi korzeniami znów jest żyzna. Płatki kwiatu nocy już zmieniły się w pył, lecz jego oślepiająca ognista czerwień płonie we mnie, budząc mój gniew. Tak jak te ziemie zostały zrodzone z płonącej skały, oczyszczę je z zarazy za pomocą płomieni. Podążam za duchami, gdy dryfują pomiędzy drzewami. Zapłacą za swoją niegodziwość. Stare Krótka Maokai został powiązany z powykręcanym drzewem przez czarną magię, która zmieniła Shadow Isles. Niegdyś spokojny duch przyrody, teraz jest wypaczoną wersją samego siebie. Przepełniony mocą, o którą nie prosił, stał się niszczycielem, unicestwiającym swoich wrogów chaotyczną magią oraz dębowymi kończynami. Maokai wciąż wędruje przez Valoran, szukając sposobu na przywrócenie życia swojemu leśnemu domowi. Długa Maokai był niegdyś niegroźnym duchem przyrody, zamieszkującym idylliczny las, jednakże ludzka arogancja sprawiła, iż jego dawne życie dobiegło końca. Teraz jest on ledwie cieniem samego siebie, wypaczonym przez mroczne zaklęcia, które zakłóciły naturalny porządek pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Przepełniony mocą, który nigdy nie chciał, ten potężny treant przemienił się w mściwą siłę natury, rozdzielającą wrogów na kawałki z pomocą rozszalałej magii i swych twardych jak żelazo kończyn. Bestia ta krąży po Valoranie szukając sposobu na przywrócenie Shadow Isles ich dawnej chwały. Nim Shadow Isles stały się krainą umarłych, wyspy te wprost tętniły życiem i pięknem przyrody. W tym względzie szczególnie wyróżniał się rosnący na wyspie święty gaj – był to prawdziwy raj, pełen strzelistych drzew i niezliczonych gatunków istot, zarówno zwierząt, jak i duchów. Gdy król Shadow Isles nakazał swym czarnoksiężnikom złamać barierę dzielącą życie od śmierci, las stał się dla magów źródłem mocy. Czarodziejski rytuał zakłócił odwieczny krąg życia, wyzwalając tym samym moce, nad którymi nie sposób było zapanować. Shadow Isles zostały pozbawione wszelkiego życia – potężne drzewa uschły, ludzie przekształcili się w groteskowe cienie, a leśne duchy stały się strzępkami dawnych siebie. Maokai, najsilniejszy spośród duchów świętego lasu, z przerażeniem obserwował jak szybko naokoło usychało i umierało. Ze wszystkich sił starał się naprawić zadaną przyrodzie ranę, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać zniszczenia, którego źródłem była ludzka głupota. W miarę jak upiorne moce starały się przezwyciężyć wielkiego ducha, podjął się on ostatniej, desperackiej próby ocalenia krainy. Maokai ukrył się w pradawnym dębie, stanowiącym centrum duchowej potęgi lasu, a następnie zebrał w drzewie całą esencję mocy wysp, chroniąc ją przed ożywieńczym spaczeniem, pożerającym wszystko, co tylko znalazło się w zasięgu. Wzmocniony niezmierzoną czarodziejską mocą Maokai nie dał się pochłonąć, choć nie udało mu się też wyjść z opresji bez szwanku. Przepełniony mocami życia i śmierci Maokai na stałe złączył się z pradawnym dębem, stając się wynaturzeniem. Przez całe wieki cierpienie i ból były jego jedynymi towarzyszami. Jego konary uginały się z żalu, gdy opłakiwał śmierć wszystkiego, co kochał, a jego korzenie przebijały powłokę ziemi, gdy szalał w gniewu na myśl o czarnoksiężnikach, którzy zniszczyli jego dom. Na szczęście nie wszystko było stracone. Maokai zabezpieczył ostatnią iskierkę życia, jaka pozostała na Shadow Isles, a wraz z nią zapewnił też nadzieję, że być może kiedyś do krainy tej powróci życie. Przechowywana przez Maokaiego energia życia zaczęła ściągać udręczone duchy tak, jak płomień ściąga ćmy. Duch strzegł zalążka życia przez bezwzględnymi nieumarłymi, lecz Maokai wiedział, że nie zdoła wiecznie stawiać im czoła. Musiał uciec z krainy śmierci, w jaką zmienił się jego dom, dlatego postanowił rzucić się w morze i powierzyć swój los naturze, w nadziei, że ta powiedzie go do krainy żywych. Wierzył, że znajdzie tam sposób, by pozbyć się sił nieumarłych i przywrócić życie na Shadow Isles. }} Pierwotna Chaotyczna energia magiczna, uwolniona przez czarodziejów podczas Rune Wars wywołała spustoszenie w faunie i florze. League powstała, by przejąć kontrolę nad magią i ograniczyć jej użytkowanie do Fields of Justice. Dzięki temu założyciele organizacji mieli nadzieję, że magia nie będzie już wpływać na środowisko. Wyglądało na to, że im się udało... i wtedy powstał Maokai. Starożytny dąb, stojący w górnej dżungli Twisted Treeline ożył nagle podczas meczu. Został wyrwany z naturalnej równowagi przez mistyczne siły, a jego świadomość zrodziła się z chaosu. Zanim sędziowie League zdołali go opanować, zdążył zgładzić sześcioro bohaterów biorących udział w meczu. Stwór zainteresował uczonych z Arcanum Majoris, chętnych, by odkryć tajemnicę jego animacji. Jednak Maokai był wściekły. Gardził świadomością, która się w nim obudziła; twierdził, że to wynaturzenie. Nauczył się komunikować z ludźmi, mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu to wrócić do poprzedniego, naturalnego stanu. Widząc w tym szansę, League zaoferowała mu wymianę. Uczeni postarają się znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie procesu, a on będzie walczył w League of Legends. Maokaia nie obchodziły werdykty organizacji, ale chciał ukarać przywoływaczy za bezmyślne używanie magii. Zgodził się pod jednym warunkiem – jeśli uczeni poznają sposób, by przywrócić go do naturalnego stanu, nigdy nie animują innego drzewa. Na Fields of Justice nosi latarnię, która ma odróżniać go od innych drzew i ostrzegać zwierzęta, które chciałyby go skrzywdzić. }} cs:Maokai/Příběh de:Maokai/Hintergrund en:Maokai/Background fr:Maokai/Historique ru:Maokai/Background sk:Maokai/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów